


Lost Little Wolf

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22), HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), Titans (TV 2018), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anger, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Barbara Gordon, Big Sisters, Bisexual Female Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Jokes, Fire, Foster Care, Gen, Good Older Sibling Barbara Gordon, Grief/Mourning, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Smol Jason Todd, Street Rats, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim Drake is Bad at Self-Care, Were-Creatures, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Hale, Crock, Wayne, then Hale again. Elena's life has never been easy, and she'd be surprised if it started being easy now.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lost Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Usually will be oneshots involving Elena. I'm not good at full on chapter-by-chapter fics.

> This tree grew her roots in storms of fire and blood

Elena Hale is the youngest daughter of Alpha Talia Hale.

She was 3 when Kate Argent killed her family, and she was placed in the foster system when she was found by authorities.

A family in Gotham, the Crocks, took her in. She was raised alongside Jade and Artemis, until she was 8 and their father left. Their mother was killed in prison, and Jade left as her way of protecting Artemis and Elena. Artemis tried her best, but she was killed in a Joker attack.

Elena found her way in Crime Alley, befriending a boy named Jason. One night, the two came across the Batmobile.

Elena was 9, Jason was 10, when Bruce Wayne adopted them. They lived with him for 2 years before Jason became Robin, and Elena became Batgirl. Then Elena shifted for the first time. Bruce, Alfred and Jason did their best to help her, and she gained control of her wolf.

Elena was 14 when Jason was murdered.

She ran away from home. She was found by Derek Hale, her older brother, who recognized her scent and hunted her down.

She returned with him to Beacon Hills, discovering Laura was killed by an Alpha, and a boy was bitten.

Elena went undercover at the High School, getting busted by Scott and Stiles. She begged them to keep quiet, she just wanted a normal life.

Then she met Jackson Whittemore. The same age as her old friend Speedy, Jackson looked exactly like Roy Harper. Elena decided to investigate. She discovered that Jackson was adopted by the Whittemore family, and his parents were from Starling City. Elena immediately called Black Canary, or Dinah Lance-Queen. Dinah promised not to tell Batman that Elena had contacted her and to continue investigating.

A few weeks later, Elena was having breakfast with Derek when she saw a post on Facebook.

" _BOY WONDER IS BACK_!" the latest Gotham Gossip article read. She read further, and grew angrier by the second. " _BRUCE WAYNE TAKES IN NEW SON TIMOTHY DRAKE_!" Another article reads.

Elena packed a bag and raced back to Gotham City in a bloodthirsty rage. Derek is none-the-wiser. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Elena shrieked, storming into Wayne Manor with glowing blue eyes and claws out. "Are you fucking serious? After what happened to Jason?!"

She lashed out, throwing a stoic Bruce into his desk. He grunted in pain as Alfred, Dick, Barbara and Timothy watched, Alfred and Barbara with amusement, Dick with thinly veiled hate, and Timothy with wide eyed shock.

Bruce got to his feet, trying to placate his wayward daughter. "Lena-"

She cut him off. "Don't you 'Lena' me. You don't ever learn, do you? It's bad enough that fucking psycho is still alive, but you have the balls to fucking replace him?!"

Tim flinched as Elena wrapped a clawed hand around Bruce's throat. "Let him go!" Tim cried, lurching forward. "He didn't replace Jason, I did. I volunteered!"

Elena's head snapped to look at him with surprise. "Batman needs a Robin." Tim said firmly. "But he doesn't know he does."

Elena's hand went limp, letting Bruce drop to the floor. She glanced at the others. "Hey Alfie, Barbie. Dickhead." she greeted.

Dick scowled but Barbara beamed at her. "Hey Junior." The former Batgirl pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug. 


End file.
